One or more example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to an analog-to-digital converter, such as an analog-to-digital converter including a sample hold circuit, and a communication device including the analog-to-digital converter.
An analog-to-digital converter (hereinafter, ADC) is a device for converting an analog input signal into a digital value by comparing the analog input signal with a reference voltage. That is, the ADC is a device for converting an analog input signal into a digital output signal. Examples of the ADC include a flash-type ADC, a successive approximation register (SAR)-type ADC, a pipeline-type ADC, etc., which are used in diverse application fields. For example, in the case of an ADC used in communication devices, as the amount of data exchanged via the communication devices increases, an analog input signal that is processed in the ADC has a high frequency component, and noise in the input signal will increase when the ADC converts the high frequency analog input signal.